This invention relates to patient transport such as a litter or stretcher normally carried by two attendants; and, more particularly, to a wheeled attachment readily connected to one end of the litter or stretcher to convert it to a patient transport which improves the mobility of a conventional man litter, and reduces the manpower required to move a medical casualty, medical patient, or human remains. By converting a non-wheeled stretcher, litter, gurney, or material transporting conveyance, usually requiring two to four, or more people to use, to an emergency conveyance requiring only one person or two people, the invention has a significant impact on the rapid movement of wounded and injured casualties, or remains from the scene of an accident, cataclysmic event, natural catastrophe, military action, weapons of mass destruction (WMD) event, terrorist act, or the transport of materials.
In the military, for example, a transport device such as a litter typically comprises two elongated poles between which is stretched a material upon which an injured person is placed. Once the patient is loaded onto the litter, at least two people (one at each end of the litter) are required to lift the litter and carry the injured person to a care facility. If the person requires medical treatment during transport, or if the scene is somehow contaminated, more than two people are required to move the person. The litter bearers are often required to transverse uneven terrain to get the injured person to an aid station. In mass casualty situations, where there are often numerous people requiring aid, the number of people required to transport the injured is often insufficient to meet the needs of those requiring assistance. Other situations such as natural catastrophes and cataclysmic events, and civil disobedience also place excessive demands on those providing assistance to the injured.
In some instances, wheeled transport vehicles such as stretchers and gurneys are available. However, their size often makes them impractical to use. In addition, it is well known that standard wheeled stretchers, litters, gurneys other conveyances are sensitive to such wheeled transport impediments as debris, surface disruptions and surface breaks associated with conditions within the area, and to the immediate exterior of impact, emergency, and triage zones. Further, present motorized or non-motorized four wheeled fixed or scissors frame stretchers, litters, gurneys, and other conveyances are not generally present in sufficient numbers for a mass casualty emergency response provider, civil, or military inventory to immediately aid mass casualties. Accordingly, those responding to the situation must rely upon a traditional canvas or nylon collapsible frame type litter to move most of those needing assistance.
As noted above, these non-wheeled appliances require two or more carrying attendants to lift the appliance and transport the victim, casualty or remains to a decontamination area, an area assigned for medical triage or transfer, or for movement of materials to a destination. There are other problems with a non-wheeled stretcher, litter, gurney, or other similar conveyances, such as limited vision. This lack of visibility often causes the rear attendants to trip over hazards resulting from debris and broken surfaces, and presents the potential for additional injury to patients, as well as the attendants. Further, during mass de-contamination and casualty evacuation situations, the effects of weather, stress and the physical fatigue suffered by attendants significantly effects manpower efficiency and the time required for the transport of casualties. As a result, the injured may suffer more than they otherwise need to, or they may not get to medical treatment in time.
In addition to the above described situations, in other settings such as hospitals, nursing homes and care facilities, there is often not sufficient manpower to timely move someone to or from their beds for treatment, or during an emergency evacuation.
The present invention is directed to a self-storing wheeled attachment, which can be quickly and conveniently mounted to one end of a non-wheeled stretcher, litter, gurney, or similar patient transport conveyance, so to convert the conveyance to a wheeled transport system requiring only one person to operate. Installation and use of the attachment relieves the fatigue and exhaustion suffered by attendants by making the transport device easier to maneuver, and by diagonally shifting the load lifting and transport weight to a load-bearing rear axis of the converted wheeled conveyance. By reducing the number of people required to handle each litter or stretcher, the efficiency and speed of transport in situations that may require a minimum amount of time and energy to evacuate people is greatly increased. The attachment also improves the stability and transport of people during individual evacuations. The attachment makes it easier for the person moving the stretcher to avoid debris and other hazards and avoid tripping, falling, and possible injuries to themselves.
The attachment, which is mounted on an end of a litter used for transporting a person, includes a frame extending transversely of the litter between poles at one end of the litter. A pair of collars are attached to the frame and sized to fit over ends of the poles for mounting the attachment to the litter. Wheels carried by the frame extend beneath the litter so when the attachment is mounted in place, the litter is movable over a surface by only one attendant. A trapezoidal support extends upwardly from the frame above an upper surface of the litter so when the attendant lifts the end of the litter opposite that on which the attachment is mounted, the person placed on the litter is supported in place and will not slide downward off the litter.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.